


Confession

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: A frustrated confession.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Confession

The two had been dating for a few months now. Not himself and Abbie, heavens forbid! No. It was Abbie and that suave gentleman they had met at the occult bookshop. Ichabod _wanted_ to hate the man and he had tried. 

Desperately. 

But he just couldn't. 

He had tried hating his name. _What sort of proper name was Terrance anyway_? But, to be honest Ichabod rather liked his name… it was a world better than his own at any rate. He had tried hating his charming dulcet tone but even Ichabod had to admit, his voice was very relaxing. Especially when he crooned ancient songs that easily lulled Abbie--and even Ichabod by proximity--to sleep.

He was respectful and patient. _A hell of a gardener_. He even volunteered at the after school programs every afternoon. Even Ichabod had found himself charmed by the man's smile on more than one occasion. _He was literally the least hateable person in existence_!

And Abbie deserved someone like Terrance. Someone who would treat her kindly and would love her without any reservations. Ichabod had resigned to just pine from a distance until his heart could let her go. To let her find happiness, even if it was not with him. It was the right thing to do.

Or so he had thought.

He had first noticed Abbie being tired more than usual about a month after she and Terrance had been dating. Then her appetite decreased. Then her appearance slowly became more gaunt. She had blamed "a nasty bug" that had been going around. And Ichabod hadn't thought anything about it when Terrance offered to nurse her back to health. 

After all, it's what Ichabod himself would have done.

Things changed after they battled with an incubus. They had fought it valiantly but it managed to escape, but not before Abbie put a bullet in the wretched beast's left leg.

Terrance had a last second business trip of some kind for nearly two weeks. He hadn't even had time to stop by and say farewell! It was two weeks in which Abbie miraculously started getting better. But as soon as he returned, her health started turning downward again. Not to mention she fretted over Terrance's newly acquired limp in his left leg--it was nothing, he had stepped in a hole during an outdoor team building exercise, it should be good as new in no time.

And of course, it turned out Terrance was the bloody incubus.

It had been Ichabod that was forced to do the killing blow, as Abbie had been transfixed and Terrance had started trying to completely drain her energy.

Abbie had spent a good three days abed, recovering. Ichabod had been _furious_. Because, one, they had known, going in for the fight that Abbie was already weakened. Two, she was susceptible to the creature's influence because of her weakened state.

"I _had it_ under control," Ichabod huffed, angrily gathering supplies to make coffee.

"He had just knocked you across an entire warehouse," Abbie griped. "I couldn't just stand there doing nothing, Ichabod." She rubbed her temples then put her head down on the table to give a frustrated scream. 

"This isn't the first time you've thrown yourself into battle when you shouldn't have," Ichabod said, unceremoniously dropping the filter onto the peninsula along with the coffee scoop.

"Well if I hadn't, you wouldn't have had time to recover and get back to it," Abbie snapped. "What does it matter, anyway? We succeeded. That's all that matters."

"No it is _not_ all that matters," Ichabod shouted, snatching the plastic lid off the coffee tin. He picked at the tiny tab of the freshness seal, trying to get the infernal thing to open. "You could have _died_."

"You still haven't said what the big deal is. We both know dying is a risk," Abbie groaned. "You should be used to it by now. Besides, I'm not the only running full tilt into stupid shit to help the other."

Ichabod made a frustrated sound as he fought with the freshness seal. Suddenly the entire paper seal came free and coffee grounds exploded from the can, going all over, as Ichabod shouted, "Because I am in love with you! That's why! And I do not wish to lose you." He slammed the canister of coffee down on the counter then his entire body sagged with exhaustion. "Is that too much to ask?"

_He said it. He had finally said it._

It was by no means how he had intended to confess his love but it had just burst from his lips before he could contain them. He stared down at the canister of coffee and sighed. A small pile of grounds rested in the curve of his thumb, braced by the tin. It seemed so much easier to stare at that than to look at Abbie at that moment. He feared her extended silence.

With a shaky breath, Ichabod picked up the scoop and started dumping coffee into the filter. His hands were shaking as he fought the urge to just completely break down. He tried not to think about the silence. 

"I'll clean up the mess," he murmured, his face burning with embarrassment. He couldn't recall a time he had such an outburst. He could have chosen better words. He had sounded so selfish…

Ichabod froze as Abbie's hand rested on his. "Hey," she said softly. "Come here…"

He let her turn him to face her. Abbie reached up and took his face in her hands, her eyes searching for an answer he wasn't entirely sure he had. She chuckled and brushed at his brow and picked at his hair. "You got coffee all over yourself," she commented.

"I apologize, Lieutenant," Ichabod started but Abbie put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"Just kiss me already, would you," Abbie said.

It should have felt like a long way down, reaching his lieutenant's height, but Ichabod had fallen a long time ago. It was hesitant, soft, and leagues better than he'd even imagined, by virtue of being real. 

When they part Abbie looks just as shaken as he feels, glad to know he's not alone in what he feels. 

"Ichabod?" she asks, staring up at him shyly.

"Yes, Treasure?" Ichabod's whole body feels suffused with light at finally being able to speak his heart. 

"Are you going to make the coffee or are you going to continue to play games?"

Ichabod opens his mouth but finds nothing comes out. "I'll have you know," he begins to sputter, "that I plan to kiss you senseless and nothing about it, Lieutenant, will be a game." He clocked her shiver as she looked away and allowed himself a second to feel smug. 

"Well damn," Abbie panted, fanning herself gently. "Maybe the coffee can wait."

"Indeed."

And so it did.


End file.
